Tus amigos pueden saber lo que más deseas sin que usted les diga algo
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Kagura en medio de la fiesta de su cumpleaños esperaba la presencia de cierto sádico. No se esperaba verlo en esa situación, comprendiendo el por qué no lo había visto durante esa noche. {OKIKAGU LEMON] [CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAGURA] [DEDICADO A MUSUMEANON, EBANO WIGRAM Y PICATRIX] [MENCIÓN PEQUEÑAS A OTRAS PAREJAS]


**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Les vengo a dejar este fic que debí subirlo para el cumpleaños de la chaina, pero por cosas de motivación y externa no pude hacerlo hasta ahora.**

 **También se las quiero dedicar a mi manzana de la discordia MusumeAnon, a Ebano wigram y a Picatrix, por aguantarme a la hora en que me llega nuevas ideas por cualquier cosa (?)**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que le guste n.n**

 **Los derechos de los personajes de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi, quien nos tiene en abstinencia.**

* * *

 **Tus amigos pueden saber lo que más deseas sin que usted les diga algo.  
[Cumpleaños de Kagura]**  
 **[Lemon-r18]**  
 **[Sougo 23- Kagura 19]**  
 **[dedicado a MusumenAon, Ebano Wigram y picatrix]**  
 **[Mención de otras parejas.]**

* * *

Unos ojos azulados miraban entre aquel mar de gente conocida y amigos, a alguien bastante peculiar; había recibido las felicitaciones y regalos de cada invitado que había asistido a la fiesta que organizo su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, había una persona que no había hecho su acto de presencia en dicho lugar de evento. Haciendo que la mujer de cabello bermellón se sintiera molesta y algo decepcionada del porque no estaba ahí con ella en ese día tan especial. Aunque por fuera no lo mostrara gracias a su orgullo y para que nadie descubriera aquel secreto que tenía los dos.

Pudo lograr ver como dos personas vestido de negro con detalles dorados entraba a la fiesta, provocando que la tristeza creciera dentro de ella. Se acercó de forma rápida hacia los nuevos integrantes de la fiesta, con el objetivo de saber dónde estaba ese desgraciado.

— Oh chinita ¡feliz cumpleaños! - Exclamo el comandante gorila del Shinsengumi al verla acercarse hacía ellos, llevaba en sus brazos un ramo de plátanos con un lienzo en forma de regalo.

— io gorila, es extraño que no estén con el chihuahua - exclamo tal casual para que nadie se diera cuenta la ansiosa que estaba por ver aquel bastardo de ojos rojos como la sangre.

— ¿eh? ¿No está aquí? - la bermellón movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, negando la pregunta del vice comandante del Shinsengumi — Hoy le tocaba ser guarda espalda de la princesa y supongo que ella está aquí contigo ya que es la encargada de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. - Hijikata suspiro desesperado a ver la cara de sorpresa y cierta decepción en los ojos azulados de la bermellón — Hare que cometa seppuku por abandonar su trabajo.

— De seguro está comprándote un regalo y por eso no ha llegado - comento Kondo para aligerar el ambiente y que el ánimo de la cumpleañera fuera más alegre.

Kagura sonrió divertida a tal posibilidad, pensando que lo más seguro estaría preparándole una broma de mal gusto.

Kagura acepto el ramo de bananas por parte del comandante y las 2 botellas de mayonesa que le regalo algo apenado Hijikata, asegurándose que su comida ahora será más agradable con la mayonesa sobre ella. La bermellón solo tuvo el pensamiento de dárselo a algún madao que encontrara en el camino de regreso a casa.

La fiesta siguió toda animada con sus conocidos haciendo el desastre que sabían hacer.

Vio como Gintoki y Hijikata estaban bastante borracho como para abrazarse gracias a la fantasía que el alcohol le provocaba, sin darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le daba dos locas ninjas al azabache, celosas a mas no poder por el contacto físico que tenía este con el permanente. Como Kondo y Kyubei peleaban por quien sacaba a Otae a bailar, incluso se sorprendió de ver en la pista de baile a su estúpido hermano batallando con su amiga Nobume, por las donas que Kamui tenía en su posesión; aunque sus pasos estaban tan bien sincronizado que pareciera estar bailando. Y como siempre a Shinpachi intentando calmar las cosas que empezaban a salirse de control para no destruir el lugar.

No dudo en sacar foto a través de su celular para mostrarlo más adelante, sobre todo a su estúpido padre de la tierra que aún seguía abrazando al vice comandante del Shinsengumi. Iba a ser un buen material de chantaje, para cuando el del permanente no quisiera cumplirle sus caprichos.

— ¡Kagura-chan!

La nombrada dejo al lado su diversión de sacar fotos y miro a quien la había llamado. Vio cómo su mejor amiga se acercaba a ella bastante alegre por lo bien que todos se estaban pasando, sin importarle mucho el destrozo que se estaba provocando en estos momentos.

— ¿Sucede algo Soyo-chan? - Kagura tenía la sensación que su mejor amiga le ocultaba algo al verla sonriendo tan emocionada.

— Solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar Kagura-chan, te prometo que te guardare comida y pastel - suplico la princesa de Edo juntando su manos, en señal de lo importante que era el asunto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? - el ver a Soyo rogando para que le acompañara solo hacía que la bermellón tuviera más curiosidad, como también lo consideraba para olvidarse que aún no mostraba presencia aquel bastardo que desde hace un año era el dueño de su mente.

— Es un secreto, pero necesito que tú me acompañes - se mostraba lo ansiosa que estaba la azabache para ir tal lugar. Haciendo que kagura aceptara a su petición sin tanta quejas. Además, asegurándose de que Soyo le guardaría gran parte de la comida y del pastel que aún quedaba.

De esa forma dejaron atrás el lugar que sus invitados destruían con sus escándalos y problemas de amores.

Caminaban por un callejón que Kagura no conocía, haciendo que la curiosidad aumentara al detenerse delante de una puerta de inmaculada sencillez a pesar de lo elegante que se mostraba. Kagura levanto la ceja derecha en forma de confusión que tenía en estos momentos.

— ¿Tienes algo aquí Soyo-chan? Si es una cucaracha gigante te digo ahora que me voy - soltó toda dispuesta de dar la media vuelta y regresar al lugar de evento para inmortalizar cada momento vergonzoso que sus amigos estaban haciendo en esos momentos, mientras que devoraba lo que quedaba del pastel.

Soyo rio por el comentario casual de su querida amiga.

— No es para nada de eso Kagura-chan. De hecho, si fuera así ya hubiera quemado el recinto - comento como si el cambio de clima tratase, sin importarle la consecuencia de hacer que varias personas perdiera su trabajo a tal posible suceso — Aquí está tu segundo regalo kagura-chan

— ¿Mi segundo regalo? - pregunto emocionada por saber cuál era.

— Sí, es algo que entre Nobume-san y yo planeamos para ti - de la manga de su elegante kimono saco la llave de la puerta, entregándosela a la bermellón — Has lo que quieras con tu regalo, y feliz cumpleaños número 19 Kagura-chan.

Con todo dicho, la princesa de Edo dejo sola a la emocionada cumpleañera.

Kagura se esperaba cualquier cosa de sus dos amigas sádica, algún juguete una extraña máquina de algún planeta que estaba en la galaxia. Cualquier cosa, menos lo que encontró arriba de la cama al abrir la puerta.

Ahora comprendía porque ese bastardo sádico no había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ahí arriba de la cama bien con sus extremidades bien amarradas a cada esquina, con un pañuelo en su boca y un trapo que le impedía ver.

Sougo Okita, su amante y rival estaba todo amordazado.

Se acercó apreciando aquella vista que tenía delante. Sentía el deseo emerger dentro ella al ver que la camisa del bastardo estaba abierta mostrándole aquel cuerpo trabajado, el cómo se movía para ser liberado por el amarre, el sudor recorriendo aquel tonificado cuerpo la tenía hipnotizada.

Y el hecho de que también anduviera solo en bóxer, mostrando aquel bulto que aún dormía no ayudaba mucho en disminuir sus más oscuro deseos.

Se acercó en silencio y le quito el pañuelo que tenía en su boca para impedir que dijera algo que llamara la atención.

— ¿Quien está? - preguntó molesto, Kagura sonrió con sadismo al verlo tan indefenso. Recordando todas las veces en que estuvo en esa posición por su culpa.

Era hora de que le mostrará lo que había aprendido de él y de mostrarle quien era la reina de Kabuki.

Empezó a acariciar el torso de su amante de forma lenta, disfrutando el nerviosismo del castaño y lo firme que era su cuerpo trabajado. Se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar la risa al escucharlo reclamar por tocarlo y no soltarlo. La tentación empezaba a reinar en ella, el verlo a su merced solo hacía que se imaginara todo lo que podía hacerle.

No aguanto y empezó a besar el cuello del castaño, saboreando el sudor por sus intentos de liberarse.

— S-suéltame…

Kagura podía ver como el castaño de negaba a soltar los suspiro que querían salir. Aquello en vez de molestarla solo hacía que se atreviera a seguir con su fantasía, con sus dos manos recorrió el torso del castaño, haciendo a un lado la camisa blanca. Le mordió la oreja, escuchando un gemido de dolor por parte de su amante, sus labios empezaron a recorrer ese cuerpo que tenía a su merced hasta llegar al pecho.

— nngh… - el castaño se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar el gemido que le provoco la mordida que sintió en su pezón derecho. Al mismo siento sentía como esas finas manos le tiraba el izquierdo — B-bastarda…

Kagura había cambiado de objetivo, lamiendo el izquierdo tal como el castaño lo hacía a ella en sus momentos de lujuria. Con la mano derecha empezó a volver a acariciar su torso bien marcado, hasta llegar al borde del boxer, sus oídos estaban atentos a cada singularidad que saliera en esos labios que aún no probaba a pesar de la tentación que tenía. Con el pezón en su boca sonrió al escuchar un leve gemido cuando su mano derecha había llegado en su bóxer, empezó a recorrer por encima del boxer aquella zona que era placentera para el hombre. Frustrándolo al solo hacer que sus dedos rozaran con el animado miembro e hiciera circulo a su alrededor sin tocarlo.

Ahora comprendía perfectamente el gusto que tenía su sádico amante cuando la torturaba con sus leves caricias antes de la acción.

Haciendo que el bulto se empezara a ser más notorio por la excitación.

Se sentó con las piernas separada encima de Sougo, haciendo que sintiera la humedad que se empezaba a notar en su braga. Mirando desde arriba los gestos que hacía el castaño mientras seguía rozando de forma leve su miembro.

— M-Maldita china… ya v-veras cuando m-me liberes - Kagura se sorprendió escuchar ese apodo que tanto conocía bien en vez de sus amenazantes palabras.

La bermellón no dudo en sacarle el trapo a su amante, haciendo que esos profundos zafiros chocaran con los ardientes rubíes.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? - necesitaba alimentar su curiosidad antes de seguir con aquella tortura que sometía al príncipe del planeta de los sádico.

— ¿En serio me los estas preguntando en estos momentos Kagura? - El castaño no ocultaba el deseo que tenía por esa mujer que estaba encima de él, el bulto le dolía y sentir las bragas húmedas de esa maldita mujer solo hacía que su deseo de someterla creciera — No es momento de pregunta y desátame para mostrarte como se hace las cosas china.

Kagura sonrió con sadismo y placer al verlo desesperado por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Movió su cadera haciendo que su sensible vagina sintiera la piel del castaño a pesar de que la braga se interponía, provocando que soltara un suspiro que había molestado al castaño por la desesperación que sentía.

— ¿Te gusta sádico? - la bermellón recibía esa mirada llena de odio y desespero con una sonrisa soberbia.

— Deja de jugar, esto no es divertido maldita perra.

— Para mí si - soltó de forma cantarina, recostándose sobre el hombre. Logrando que sus bocas se rocen por el acercamiento — Además este es tu castigo por no aparecer en mi fiesta, sobre todo por no traerme un regalo.

Sougo no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el reclamo de la bermellón. Le molestaba estar en esa situación de sumiso, pero el saber cuál molesta estaba su mujer por no haber estado en su fiesta, hacía que una calidez se extendiera en todo su cuerpo.

— No sabía que tanto extrañabas mi presencia china.

— Solo me molesta que no me hagas traído un regalo - aquel sonrojo en la cara de la bermellón solo mostraba que el castaño había dado en el clavo.

Kagura lo beso para que se callara y calmar esas ganas que tenía para probar esos labios que sin darse cuenta era adicta, el calor crecía al ser correspondida con el mismo deseo por el sádico; quien no dudo en corresponderle.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire los dos jadeaban, tenían un hilo de baba que conectaba sus labios, demostrando la pasión que ellos sentían en ese momento. Kagura lamio sus labios destruyendo el hilo, regalándole una sonrisa seductora mientras con su mano izquierda recorría el torso del castaño, llegando hasta el bóxer; introduciéndolo dentro la ropa interior del castaño y tocando directamente aquel miembro hinchado que estaba despierto desde hace rato.

El castaño se sentía en el limbo, el cariño que la bermellón le daba a su miembro lo llevaba al cielo. Pero el no poder moverse y esa sonrisa seductora, pero peligrosa de su mujer le hacía creer que estaba en el infierno.

Kagura disfrutaba de cada gesto que hacia Sougo. Volvió a besar su cuello, empezando un recorrido de beso hasta llegar al inicio del bóxer. Sin ningún tapujo lo bajo, liberando y mostrando el pene del sádico todo despierto. Kagura lamio sus labios como si viera la comida más deliciosa que haya visto en su vida, lo empezó a lamer, disgustando su sabor y textura; como también aquel líquido seminal que salía por la excitación del sádico.

— Se nota bastante las ganas que tienes de introducir tu pene dentro de mi, sádico. Descuida, hare que sientas placer y que te vengas - sonriendo sensualmente y con un toque de burlas, lamia y bebía aquel liquido trasparente que se desparramaba desde la punta del pene; como si fuera una paleta lo que tenía. Sin dejar de mirar las reacciones del castaño.

Introdujo el miembro del castaño en su boca, saboreando con mejor apreciación todo lo que ese miembro le podía dar. Sentía como el cuerpo del castaño se tensaba por el placer que su boca le daba, como también su deseo de ser él quien marcara el ritmo de su mamada. Se excitaba por cada gemido involuntario que salía en los labios de su amante, demostrándole el perfecto tratado que estaba haciendo a su falo.

Sougo maldecía a esa mujer que le hacía un trato especial a su falo con la boca, maldecía el placer que recibía, y se maldecía a si mismo por dejarse someterse de tal manera. Mancillando al mismo tiempo su orgullo como el príncipe de los sádicos.

Kagura seguía chupando el pene de su amante, sintiendo como el castaño se entregaba al placer que su boca y lengua le daba. Cuando sintió que Sougo estaba llegando a su punto de placer, se alejó del pene de inmediato; observando con una sonrisa llena de soberbia el gesto de molestia que tenía el castaño por no permitirle tener su orgasmo.

— Maldita perra - murmuro molesto. Anhelando poder liberar esa frustración sexual que esa estúpida mujer lo había dejado.

Kagura ignoro el insulto, centrada en quitarse la braga de forma lenta para que su amante se frustrara más de lo que estaba. Dejo la braga en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en el ombligo de Sougo por segunda vez, ahora haciendo que la piel del castaño sintiera la piel húmeda de su intimidad; provocando que ella suspirara por el tacto y roce que sentía por esa zona.

Empezó a moverse en el duro ombligo del castaño, bañando su piel con el líquido que su intimidad le regalaba por su excitación. Suspiro de gozo y observo como el sádico miraba cierta parte de su zona, haciendo que sonriera orgullosa de lo que podía provocar. Levanto un poco la parte baja del cheonsang azul que usaba en esos momentos, mostrándole su monte de venus a todo su esplendor.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - más que pregunta era una afirmación lo dicho por la bermellón, Observando como Sougo humedecía su labios y sus ojos miraban con deseo esa parte intima. Decidió moverse hacia adelante, sentándose en la cabeza del castaño; provocando que el aliento del castaño rozara con sus labios inferiores. Un escalofrió de placer recorría por ese hecho – lámelo – ordeno en medio de un suspiro de placer.

Sougo estaba embobado por la vista que tenía, no necesitaba ningún orden para hacer que su lengua tocara aquel lugar que llenaba de placer a la bermellón. Escuchando los suspiro de su mujer siguió lamiendo de atrás hacia adelante, probando el sabor que tanto le fascinaba. Estirando al mismo tiempo su brazos para aflojar las cuerdas y así liberarse y poder darle más placer.

— nngh… - Kagura se mordió los labios a sentir aquel pequeño mordisco en su clítoris por el castaño. Sintiendo la mezcla de dolor y placer, para luego fuera aquella intrusa lengua que invadía sus paredes vaginales. Debía admitir que Sougo podía llenarla usando solo su boca, que sabía dónde tocar para que gimiera de placer.

Estuvieron por un buen momento en esa posición. Sougo devorando con lamidas y chupadas aquella exquisita zona, al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberarse de las cuerdas. Mientras que Kagura debes en cuando movía su cadera para recibir más placer.

Hasta que ella llego al exquisito orgasmo y él bebió cada gota de aquel afrodisiaco que la bermellón el regalaba.

Retrocedió, sentándose en el pecho de Sougo. Al mismo tiempo que observaba como el castaño lamia su labio para saborear su jugo que habían escapado.

Sentía tanta calor que no dudo en desabrochar aquel cheonsang de color azul y de detalles dorados que formaba un dragón que acentuaba su figura. Se lo saco demostrando que no llevaba puesto algún brasier, provocando que Sougo se sintiera molesto al pensar que su mujer había estado así delante de varias personas; sobre todo de la mayoría de los hombres que conocía.

— No puedo creer que hayas venido de esa forma a la fiesta china - no oculto su molestia al imaginarse que algún hombre pudo darse cuenta la travesura de la bermellón. Él era el único que podía saber lo suave y esponjoso que era esos voluminosos pechos.

— ¿Celoso sádico? - la soberbia permanecía en la bermellón — Descuida nadie lo noto, además… - con la dos manos tomo sus pechos, restregándole al castaño que no podía tocarlo como él deseaba — Pensé que tal vez te gustaría una fiesta para nosotros dos, después de la que organizo Soyo-chan para mí.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. No podía evitar divertirse por los dichos de su amante, de lo atrevida que era cuando quería serlo. Pensando burlesco el hecho de que el jefe de la Yorozuya y los ante ojos que llevaban un humano aun creían que Kagura era bastante inocente y pura.

Sin saber que desde hace un año esa mujer era solamente suyo.

— ¿Tanto extrañabas a mi sadomaru china? Desátame y te daré todo el placer que puedes imaginar.

— ¿Y detener tu cara de frustración por no tocarme sádico? - Se había levantado para acomodarse mejor y hacer que las intimidades de los dos rozaran, provocando suspiro de placer para ambos.

Tomo el pene con su mano derecha, dirigiéndose al lugar adecuado. Empezando a bajar para sentir como aquella carne abría pasos entre sus paredes vaginales hasta lo más profundo de su ser, los gemidos empezaron a aparecer en cada movimientos que hacia la bermellón con su cadera.

Sougo solo podía observar como Kagura cabalgaba con frenesís su miembro, sintiendo como era atrapado por aquellas cálida paredes vaginales cuando llegaba a lo más profundo, para luego ser soltado y volver a sentir lo mismo. Se sentía hipnotizado al ver como esos magníficos pechos revoloteaban sin cesar, haciendo que se mordiera los labios por las ganas que tenía por morder esos puntos rosados que sobre salían.

— Ka-kagura – solo necesito decir su nombre para que ella se acostara aun meneando su cadera y le diera un beso pasional, y a la vez dulce. Uno que le mostraba ese cariño que en silencio se profesaba y que el correspondía.

Kagura usando el beso como distracción empezó a desatar las manos del sádico.

— S-sougo… - Gimió entre suspiro de placer al sentir como el sádico aprisionaba sus pechos con su manos.

Los dos ahora estaban sentados, Kagura seguía cabalgando aquel exquisito pene que tanto placer le daba. Mientras sentía como Sougo besaba su cuello aumentando las sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo, como ese camino de besos llegaba hasta sus pechos. Donde el castaño no dudo morder el pezón izquierdo mientras que con estiraba el derecho.

Kagura mordió su cuello en respuesta a su estimulo sádico.

— Nngh… - un pequeño quejo escondido en gemido soltó el castaño al sentir los dientes de la bermellón en el cuello.

Los dos no se detenían, buscando manera de enloquecer de placer al otro.

Kagura se había dado la media vuelta, dándole la espalda al castaño. Se estiro hacia delante sin dejar de permitir que el falo entrara y saliera dentro de ella, solo para liberar los pies de aquellas cuerdas que le impedían moverse a Sougo con toda libertad.

Sougo no dudo en cambiar de posición cuando se sintió por fin libre de toda atadura.

Kagura se afirmaba en sus brazos y rodillas para no caer por el placer que sentía por las estocada precisas y firmes que el castaño le hacía desde atrás, a la vez que sentía como el besaba cada parte de su espalda. No podía detener los gemidos que salía en su boca.

Sougo estaba fascinado el sentir como su mujer gemía lleno de placer por su causa. Se agacho un poco para acariciar con la mano izquierda el pecho derecho de la bermellón mientras besaba su hombro, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha acariciaba su clítoris; sin olvidarse en hacer que su pene tocara aquellos puntos que volvía loca a su amante. Haciendo que la bermellón aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos.

Era imposible que detuvieran aquel acto lleno de lujuria y amor, no hasta lograr satisfacerse.

— S-sougo… e-estoy… - el placer que sentía no la dejaba articular alguna palabra, el sentir ser penetrada de tal manera y como el castaño jugaba con su pezón derecho y su clítoris; la tenía casi delirando de placer.

— Hazlo - susurro en su oído mordiéndolo levemente, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba los toques de su pene a esos puntos de placer y apretara el clítoris para provocarla más.

Solo necesito aquellos movimientos para que Kagura llegara a un estado de paroxismo gracias al orgasmo.

Sougo sentía como las paredes vaginales apretaba su miembro y el líquido que salía gracias al orgasmo de la bermellón, aquello fue lo único que necesito para también llegar a su propio orgasmo. Llenando el interior de su amante con su semillas.

Los dos estaban acostados en aquella cama que fue testigo de aquella pasión desenfrenada. Kagura usaba el pecho del castaño como almohada mientras que el otro con su brazo izquierdo le acariciaba su sedoso cabello y la abrazaba.

— tsk… por tu culpa ahora tengo estas marcas. - comento el castaño, haciendo que esos ojos azules mirara su mano derecha, y se diera cuenta de las marcas que habían en la muñecas por la cuerdas.

— Fueron Soyo-chan y Nobume-chan quienes te amarraron, aunque aún no sé cómo lo hicieron. - comento con total tranquilidad, no era su culpa que sus amigas descubrieran de sus deseos de domar al castaño en la cama.

— Eso se debe a que tú le dijiste sobre nuestra relación china.

Kagura le saco la lengua como respuesta a su reclamo.

— Ellas lo descubrieron, yo solo confirme sus sospecha - es que ella tampoco tenía la culpa que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de aquellas marcas rojas que le dejaba Sougo en cada uno de sus encuentros y lo relacionara rápidamente a esa extraña relación que llevaban por un años — Además, debo decir que fue el mejor regalo de todo. - soltó con cierto sadismo al recordar todo esos gesto de frustración que tuvo el castaño.

— Y aún falta el mío… - Un escalofrió recorrió en la espalda de la bermellón al ver aquella sonrisa juguetona por parte de Sougo.

Kagura quiso huir, pero en el primer intento de levantarse el castaño la había puesto debajo de él. Impidiendo cualquier posible escape y observara con fascinación su cuerpo, haciendo que el deseo volviera a ella.

— Feliz cumpleaños, china.

La beso con dulzura, para luego empezar a uno apasionado. De esa manera una segunda ronda de pasión y deseo empezaba en ese cuarto. Mientras que en el mueble que estaba al lado había un collar que su medalla era una rosa de plata, donde en el centro de estas las palabras "S" y "K" se resaltaba.

Al día siguiente delante de todos sus amigos confesaban su relación amorosa, y en el cuello de la bermellón se podía apreciar el collar y el significado de aquellas insignias.


End file.
